


How i became crazy in love with my enemy

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: South Park
Genre: Guns, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, One sided, South park A.U, at the start it is one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I ain't good with summary's and the story makes much more sense if you read it)</p><p>This is an AU that a virus hurt the world and only under half of the population lived. Kenny McCormick is the leader for the majority of the world now and whoever doesn't want to take part of his orders he will set out and kill the people that wish for everything to be back as it was in the past. Yet he met Kyle Broflovski and couldn't help to form a tiny crush of the red head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I met my enemy today

**Author's Note:**

> Right lets get down to business!
> 
> This Au just randomly popped in my head and i have been working with it a few days now and decided to post it here!  
> How Kenny became leader of the world will be shown in later chapters.
> 
> (If you want to ask anything don't be afraid)

"Hurry turn off the lights!" The light turned off straightaway and you could hear many bodies throwing there self’s to the ground covering their self’s the best they could.

What sounded like a truck stopped right at the building that the people where hiding in and you could also hear many people basically throwing the door back and laughter.

"Oi! Anyone here, we won't hurt you...yet!" Everyone that was outside just laughed at the persons last comment but to the people inside it last just disgusting.

The laughter slowly died down and the people starting to clock their guns and the man from before started to speak, "OK, you guys take ground floor, you guys take the first and second floor and I'll take the third floor myself." None of them protested against the person’s orders they just started to jog towards the building that hasn't been used since the incident.

They where all on the third floor and some started to cry knowing who it was that was coming to the their floor; Kenny McCormick, the young man that has killed so many of people wanting to not be part of the revolution of the incident that happen ten years ago they would get killed by groups of the revolution but Kenny McCormick is a man who has been holding a gun before the incident and he could easily kill them all, he was also the most powerful man on this planet, well what was left of it. 

However there were some that was loading their guns also and started to lead people that couldn't fight to the escape entrance but one was not going to run away.

"Kyle please come with us, please. Ike needs his older brother and I need my son." Sheila Broflovski cried as she begged her son to come with them.

Thankfully for Kyle his dad knew he felt the need to do this after one of his dear friends Leopold 'Butters' Scotch got taking away by those people. So his dad quickly threw his wife over his shoulder and took his ten-year-old sons hand and started to run away, knowing that Kyle will survive.

"Dude, come on you're with me, you'll be safe. We are only setting out the traps after all." Stan Marsh, he has been Kyle's best friend since before the incident and they have always had the others back, they were the only ones the same age in the group...well expect when Butters was around.

No we shouldn't talk about that, never.

Kyle and Stan got the traps that were already made ready to use and started to put them out, they heard a few screams from the other people and they just couldn't help to high five each other. When they finished with the traps they ran out to the room that could show them a clear look of the people that was still in the cars, all they had to do was wait and get the go ahead to run out of this place.  
Randy Marsh, father of Stan Marsh and Shelly Marsh and husband Sharon of Marsh. Before the incident he was known as an alcoholic and no use but once the revolution formed he was the one that was prepared, he and his half brother taught everyone how to work a gun, even the kids. If it wasn't mainly for him all of them would be dead the now, if the group passes a family or another group he would take some in or join or make an alliance with the other group, he always managed though, you would hear stories from people in the other group saying they tried to form an alliance with them but because of that one person got killed from the other group. Randy walked over to them, the two of them looked at him waiting for 'you guys go run now we've got everything sorted.' Like he usually does but he just had two extra guns in his hands and a look of guilt. "...Boys, you can choose, if you say yes that'll give your mother and your sister, Stan and Kyle's family and everyone else to run away and not get caught, if you say no they might just fall under Kenny's boot. The decision is yours to fight and save everyone else or run away hoping that they won’t catch you." They've been trained for this but Randy always made it a ground rule for the children that you can only start to fight back if you were old enough and if one of your family members that fought died, so everyone else that stayed back either got killed or being taken away. 

Kyle and Stan could probably die here tonight but they don't want there whole family to die.

They both nodded and Randy handed them the guns, he had a look of sadness on his face but he quickly shock it off and had a look he always had, determination.

"Alright boys just go and hide behind the desk in the escape room and if I don't come back in twenty minutes go without me and destroy the escape exit as soon as you get out of it. Boys, I know that you'll be fine because if you aren't your mothers will surly kill me." He chuckled slightly but you could tell he was close to tears.

"Come out come out wherever you are! We've already killed most of the women and men down on these floors; we know that you are up there! And I've got a score to settle with the person that set out the trap in the toilet!" They knew that was Kenny McCormick's voice just by how it's not deep as a grown mans but deep enough for a teenager.

Randy looked at the two of them wondering which one set out the trap Stan and even Kyle pointed at the boy who still wears his orange coat and green ushanka. 

You could hear the footsteps coming up the old stairs making a creak every step the person took; you could hear the person humming a song. Randy looked at the boys and told them to start heading to the room, the two nodded and left gripping onto their guns for dear life. They knew what part of the floors made creaks so they knew what steps to take. They quickly went into the room and went under the desk. No one could see them if they only looked in here for a split second and not check around, but this is people that check ever inch of one room to find someone that didn't want to be part of the revolution. 

The steps kept on going, getting closer and closer to them. It was now right in between the room Stan and Kyle is in and the room Randy is in. Kyle breathed in nice and slowly trying to think of the good times before this happen. The steps stopped, the boys knew that the person was making a choice of what room to go in. One of the doors creaked open and Stan just felt happiness.

That his dad will be safe for now.

Stan quickly looked over to Kyle his blue eyes locking with Kyle's green, the two didn't have to talk to know what the other meant, the guns were all ready loaded and clocked up. The two breathed in sync and once they saw a boot in their view they jumped up aiming their guns to the person.

They have heard of Kenny McCormick but never have met or been told what he looks like. He wore a orange jumper and orange trousers, his hood was down making his beautiful clean blonde hair be shown to others, his blue eyes was one that Kyle or Stan hasn't seen in ages, the people that did have blue eyes in the group it would usual be grey or dark blue eyes, his eyes was blue like an ocean that was being touched by the Suns lays.

Kenny McCormick clocked his gun and started to do an old nursery tune and pointed the gun at Stan. 

A bang and a scream were heard throughout the whole building. But it didn't belong to the two boys.

Kenny McCormick was on the ground holding onto his leg that just got a bullet shot in, blood was going out fast but the McCormick boy quickly took his hoodie off and started to put pressure on the wound. 

Randy barged In shooting a few men that was following him and saw the two boys still alive, but he saw Stan with a look like he nearly died and Kyle holding onto his gun that had steam coming out of it, then he saw Kenny McCormick his leg bleeding at a fast rate. Stan and Kyle locked eyes with Randy and they started to run towards the exit. It was basically like a slide but could only take one person at a time. 

"Com on boys get in first, your uncle is still there Stan ready with the car." Randy gripped onto his side wheezing slightly, the boys looked at Randy and saw a big blotch of blood on his side.

"Mr. Marsh you need to go first look at the condition you are in, if someone came in here right now you wouldn't be able to use your gun properly." Kyle stated looking back and forth to Randy and the door.

"No boys I need to set this off and I promised your mothers you guys would be OK." Randy pulled the grenade out of his pocket; Stan quickly snatched it out of his father's hand and then quickly threw him done the slide, even if he was left to its some nails and scratch marks of the father trying to protect the boys, if Randy didn’t lost a lot of blood and his strength he would still be up here close to his death, Randy cannot die people needs his help and words to believe that they’ll be fine. 

Stan and Kyle both knew that one of them had to go down and the person that stayed behind would have a rare chance of living. "You go dude, your dad would go crazy if something happens to you, you know we can't let that happen for the sake of others." Stan looked surprise at what Kyle said he couldn’t be serious. Stan Marsh cannot leave his best friend.

"Dude, no, I can't. Your my best friend I just can't leave you here I can't be the one responsible of leaving my best friend here-!" Kyle pushed his hat onto Stan’s chest and gave him the look he usual does when Cartman was still around when they had their augments, Stan somehow missed that look, it reminded him of the good days when they were kids and did what kids did, but seeing Kyle having this face now he wished he didn’t pull the face.

"You. Go. Now. I need you to hold onto this for me." Stan looked at Kyle for a moment and quickly gave his shorter friend a hug, letting a bit of his tears fall. 

"You better come back safe." Stan begged.

"I will." Kyle reassures the much taller friend hugging him back.

Stan let go reluctantly and gave his friend one finale look and went down the shoot. 

"Hehe you guys are sure gay for each other." Kenny said as he was standing up holding onto the desk for support. His eyes had a look of hate for Kyle, mainly because he shot him.

Kyle shot him a glare and raise his gun to him, "shut up he's my best friend and remember I can also kill you right here and now." He clocked his gun and was aiming at Kenny's face.

"Why haven't you?" 

Why hasn't he?

If it was Randy he would of already killed this person who killed hundreds of people even Stan would because Kenny McCormick orders has taken the life's of so many of their friends and people that they consider family.

Even if the blonde man did kill all those innocent people Kyle just can't shoot him, not out of choice but he just can't stop thinking how he might have friends and family and knowing if he does kill him he might become blood lust with killing people.

Kenny chuckled slightly at the ginger boy lowering the gun and put it in his back pocket. The blonde let go of the support of the desk and started to walk to Kyle only managing one step. His beautiful face would of smacked against the hard dirty floor if the red hair boy didn't catch him in time. 

Kenny couldn’t help to find the red hair boy to be so warm, this has been the closest he has touched anyone else, the only time that he got contact from someone it was from someone he was fighting or shaking hands. Even if this isn't a hug it is slightly like it.

"YOUNG LEADER WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Kenny's remaining gang was running up the stairs, you could hear the creaks, you could hear their guns getting clocked and if you listened close enough you could hear their breathing. Kyle looked at the blonde monster that he helped to stand and he then looked at the door the handle shaking, Randy must of locked it when he came in. Kyle looked at the only way of escaping this room then the grenade and finally at Kenny, maybe if he could he can bring the blonde hair boy down with him and wouldn’t feel any guilt.

But Kenny McCormick has killed many of his friends and innocent people.

There were two choices and Kyle had picked one.


	2. I've got a crush on my enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS MASTURBATION IN THIS STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SHIT WHY ARE YOU HERE
> 
> Sooooo anyway guys chapter two is up as you can see, this one sorta explains Kenny a bit more just a bit.

"Young sir, young sir." A doctor who had on a traditional doctors uniform, he had black hair with grey coming through, brown hazel eyes spoke to Kenny McCormick. 

Kenny blinked a few times making everything less blurry, he looked pass his doctor that would always be his first choice and saw it was still dark. "You've been asleep for a whole day, sir," the doctor sat down on the chair that was usually for guests, the man leaned forward and started to speak again, "When your men was trying to save you from someone in the same room as you an explosion happened within that room and of course all your men died who was on that floor, in fact all of your men was on that floor, expect your sister who was still in the car. She found you twenty minutes after the explosion out at the back of the building with this green hat under your head." The doctor held up an green ushanka, Kenny looked at the hat and blinked a few times, he has never seen that hat before, he put his hand out and the doctor gave him it straight away, Kenny expected it for a few moments and saw a strand of red hair.

Red hair…red hair…red hair. 

That fellow also had red hair like this! The person who looked like the same age as him, the person who caught him up before he landed face first onto the ground, the person who's chest was so warm to him, yet also the person who shot him in the leg.

"Ir, young sir," the doctor continued to try to get Kenny's attention, Kenny looked over to the man coming back to reality and gripped his fingers onto the hat. "Young sir do you want me to throw out the hat? I believe it is one of our enemi-."

"No!" The doctor didn't even flinch but how his eyes went you could tell he got a fright at the sudden out burst. The blonde man took in a breath and spoke again with an indoor voice. "No, no please, I would like to keep ahold of this." If this wasn't Kenny McCormick the doctor might of questioned why but this is Kenny so he won't say anything if it might set the young sir off. 

"Ok, young sir I shall be starting to make my leave now, you know what to do if you need someone." The doctor left the slightly cold room and likely went to see one of the other higher up patients. The young blonde leader looked at the hat again, he hasn't seen a hat like this since the incident happened, yet the hat that belonged to the red head wasn't leaving his mind, is it because that was the first time in years that he's been held liked that? The eyes of that person though was so beautiful, clear green eyes, his red curly hair was so perfect for him, the freckles that he noticed when he was face to face with him looked so brilliant on him, basically everything that was him was so beautiful. 

Wait, why is he thinking like this?

This red hair person is his enemy, not someone he should admire. 

…Well it wouldn't hurt for one night and forget about the red hair man in the morning.

Kenny looked about trying to see if there were any cameras in the room, finally they came around on setting it at the window and at the door. The young blonde leader brought the hat up to his nose and sniffed it, it had a tinge of sweat on it but it was mostly the smell of strawberries (ironically). 

Kenny brought his hand downwards towards his dick that was already twitching, he took ahold of it and shivered slightly feeling how cold his hand was, he started going up and down bitting his lip slightly, he brought the hat to his face again and took a sniff, feeling his dick twitch whenever he took another inhale of the hat. Kenny went a tad more faster then before using his precum to make it rest rough on his dick, after taking another sniff he saw the red hair boy under him tied up to the bed, looking up at him with those green eyes as he begged for the blonde hair man to touch him, Kenny stuck one of his fingers into the red hair’s behind and started to push it in as deep as he could, he then brought his second finger and did the same but the red hair screamed a beautiful noise that Kenny wish was real. Blue eyes slowly opened and he looked down seeing the mess he made; yet it was worth it. He hasn’t felt like that in ages. The one thing that did set him off about his fantasy was how he was gentle with the red hair boy, in real life and his fantasy’s he never cared of how the other person felt just what he felt, the only reason he might of went gentle in his fantasy…is he might have developed a small crush on the red hair boy

 

Why does he feel like this about this guy? He only knows his appearance and his voice not even his name or age, why does he feel like this? 

Because he's different, he's unlike everyone else that is here, all the people that have been interested in him have all been stuck up or only taken an interest in him because he was the leader of this planet and of course he has the most control, but this red head looked so genuine and has fighting strength and he didn't kill him even if he killed people that he has known, people that he has cared about and people that he has ever spoken to. Even if he shot him in the leg that was basically nothing that he has down to him, Kenny and his men killed many people last night and the red head would of surly knew. This is the first time he has felt sorry for his enemy.

It took him four months for his leg to heal back to its normal state, the first thing he did was go back on a mission, hoping that he would bump into Kyle. In those four months he found out who he was, his date of birth, basically everything. It pays off most of the time being the leader of most of the world. He loved the name for the red head, Kyle. It sounded so unique and it went so well with him, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. He could say his name forever and ever.

But next week he's going back out and taken part of the revaluation, he will be slightly rusty after four months but once he starts again his body will know what to do...a part of him missed the killing, yet also a part of him wants to see Kyle, if he finds Kyle he can remember how his green eyes sparkled when he shot him. 

"We are ready to move out, sir!" Clyde, one of Kenny's pals who came here once the revaluation took place, if Kenny remembers the brown hair man came from South Park, the same place Kyle also came from. He needs to stop thinking of that beautiful red head for a second and be a leader again, he had those four months to think about Kyle now he has to stop.

"Good, good, Clyde. Get all the men in the trucks the now." Right when Clyde was about to leave Kenny called him back, "Also, Clyde. You shall be put beside me, I want to talk to you about someone." The brown hair teenager just nods at the order and went to do what he was originally told to do. 

The truck was already in the middle of the forest, going over the rocks that were on the trail to get to the other side of this massive forest. Clyde was indeed besides Kenny while he played around with his gun. "So, sir. What do you want to ask me?" Kenny's blue eyes looked at Clyde, it was like he was debating something in his mind. That only lasted for a few seconds though and he started to talk, but the tone of his voice was like a little child's who was asking questions about their Christmas presents.

"Did you know a person from your hometown called, Kyle Broflovski?" Clyde nodded at Kenny's question, he did thought why he asked the question but he didn't dare to answer. "Could you tell me what he was like, what his hobbies were, what he liked to do, basically everything." After a second pause Clyde agreed to tell Kenny what he asked for, I mean Clyde doesn't really want to die or anything after getting so far up in the revolution.

"Well, sir, Kyle was a very smart person, he was always top of the class and aimed big. He loved the show Terrence and Philip, he always wore this orange jacket and this green hat, I'm pretty sure the hat was on because he hated his curly red hair. He was conceived in New Jersey but his parents moved to South Park before he was born, he has a younger Canadian brother called Ike, and I can't really remember the age difference sadly. Kyle is also eighteen and his best friend was Stan Marsh, when we were younger it always looked like the two had a thing for each other! Me and my buddies from South Park made this bet about when they'll hook up...Sorry, sir I got carried away there." Clyde was just waiting for the hit to come but was surprise that it didn't, he saw Kenny tapping his fingers on her arm a few times, Kenny only did this when he was in deep thought, the kind of deep thought he does when he's going against a strong enemy group. 

Kenny patted Clyde on the shoulder three times, having one of his unusual smiles. "Thank you very much, Clyde. Now before the truck stops," the two looked over noticing they found a spark of fire in the distance, they could all smell what would be blood that will come in only a few minutes. "As I was saying, if you could perhaps tell me who else will know about, Kyle I would award you with a month off this job and you'll still get paid." 

Clyde couldn't feel happy at that offer, he hated this job, he was kind hearted and to kill people that he may or may not know killed apart of him but if he doesn't he'll not get money for his father and him to survive. So he told Kenny the only two people that he knows that knew Kyle.

Sadly, Kenny didn't see Kyle, but he did kill of another group. Now he is going to check the two people that Clyde told him to see, one was someone that was in the same town and group as Kyle and what Clyde would of said was one of his closest friends after the mark of this war known as the revolution, the young man was called Leopold 'Butters' Scotch. Who was now one of the slaves here, it wasn't hard to find him, and the person was just a slave to one of the nobles that Kenny visited quite regularly.

“KENNY!” A blonde girl that was the same age as Kenny grabbed ahold of Kenny and gave him a hug, Kenny hugged back the shorter, her blonde curls going into his face, she pulled back fixing her red dress that went above her knees. “So, Kenny, what are you doing here? I mean you usually come here for business reasons that I call you up for not the other way around.” The blonde hair girl moved aside letting the other come in, Kenny went straight to the sofa and sat down his arms going onto the top of the sofa. The girl sat beside him, waiting for the other to state why he’s here.

“Well, Bebe, I’m here today to talk to one of your servants.” Bebe looked puzzled for a second and stood up waiting to get the name of the person that Kenny was talking about. “Could you please get, Leopold ‘Butters’ Scotch, please.” Bebe just nodded her head and she went away, all you could hear was the echo of her heels hitting the marble floor.

After a few moments a boy who looked complete fine comparing to other servants in Bebe’s mansion, he didn’t even look like a servant at all, he looked like a noble person also. The servant that looks like a noble sat down in front of Kenny and Bebe just stood at the door just in case.

“So, Leopold, I came her today to talk to you about someone. From what I’ve read you became great pals with him after the revaluation but that didn’t last for long because we took you away, I can make you an actual noble if you give me good information about this person, Kyle Broflovski, something that only you would know the years that you’ve spent with him.” Leopold sighed slightly and started to focus on his breathing letting his eyes close. His blue eyes slowly open and he looked dead straight at Kenny.

“Mr. McCormick I would like to say no to your offer.” Kenny could feel his hands gripping tightly onto the couch, how did this nobody have the strength to say that to Kenny fucking McCormick! As Kenny was about to stand up and show this nobody his place he started to talk again, “I would like to say that but all I can tell is that he very strongly hated people that is here, they took a lot of people that he has ever cared about, yet he was also very strong if you compare him to before the incident the only thing that didn’t change was his personality, he always had a strong personality mostly because of Eric and his fights when they were younger. But those few nights that I had to sleep beside him was defiantly heart breaking, when he thought everyone was asleep he would finally let his tears out, sometimes I did help him and you would always say ‘why did this happen, why has everyone change, even you have change’. Kyle is a tough person on the outside, even tougher then you Mr. McCormick but in the inside he was like how I used to be when I was little, afraid of everything.” Leopold took in a good bit of air after talking for so long and stood up then went over to Bebe, asking her a question and after she gave a nod he left, heading up the stairs.

Kenny soon stood up as he heard Leopold’s footsteps fading into nothing, Kenny bid a farewell to Bebe and was already walking out the door but the girl took a hold of his arm, looking at him with a questioning look, waiting for the answer of her unspoken question.

“I know why he isn’t treated like a servant, Bebe. It’s because you also came from that town and e was the only person you are friends with since that time when everything was sane.” As Kenny walked away Bebe couldn’t help to tell him something.

So that’s the person that Clyde wasn’t sure whom the other person from South Park came here, someone that always hanged out with Kyle when they were children, a boy that was known to make Kyle have a strong hate towards.

Eric Cartman, the man who is next to become ruler if Kenny dies.


End file.
